avater a story of republic city and how it happen
by randomGIRL53
Summary: this is just the story of how I thought it might if went down and how republic city happen and what happened after the hundred year war and how things in the nations has changed


So I has been 10 years since the hundred year war has passed and team avater are still doing there duty and the nations and bring balants to the world.

* * *

Aang and katara are still going strong, you would think after 10 years of knowing each other and 2 years of being married they would be getting sick of each other but there not there are so happy and they are fighting crime right at each other side (its so sweet)

Sokka is still sokka and he still has is trusty boomerang and he made another sword but not a space sword because there was no more space earth around also him and suki and still a thing and there happy, suki is still a kyoshi warrior but only when she is needed and sokka is in the south pole with his dad how still is chief of the water tribe but sokka is the next in like so for right now he is just the right hand man but he dose still help team avater.

Next up you have get toph beifong and she has been a very bizzy lady because she has her metal bending academy that's has been doing so well at training eathbenders to bend metal and so far every single bender that enter them doors walks out bending metal and also she has met somebody named konto he is a nice man and them two really work well together even when its fighting crime with team avatar.

Last up is zuko, he has been fire lord for some time and him and avater aang have been doing good rebuilding the would to how it once was also after 10 years he has restore his honor and the fire nations honor to the rest of the world also zuko is not just a the fire lord anymore her is a father the cutest little girl in the fire nation and her name is izumi and everyone just lover here especially team avater and her mother is mai

something big is coming ...

AVATER TEAM MEETING ...

* * *

So team avatar have not seen each other in a couple of week because they all have different duty do handle and so that is why this team meeting has come about because some thinks are getting out of control in different parts of each nations and aang though it would be nice idea to have a team meeting because with one person one team avater being from each nation it would be helpful and sokka too. OK so all of team avater is here Aang, Katara , Sokka, Toph ,Zuko, also Suki and Konto and Mai. There are some things that aang would like to address in this meeting and like how because of all the nation and benders and non-benders in each nation are all friend and would like to get to know each other a bit more now, but here the problem with that these different nation can't just get a flying bison and say that's somebody in ba sing se wants to go and see there friend how live in the north water tribe I feel like that would just be to hard, and everyone agrees with that "plus there are some more problems with the nations" said zuko also "I dint know about the rest of you but the fire nation is in a bit of trubble we have got it under contril but I donr know for how long" "what is it zuko" katara said "will there is a population issue going on because there are so many different tribes and people from different nations coming and staying in the fier nation I don't know how long it will befor we have to start doing something about the situation" toph goes " I think I get it because when I was in the earth kingdom in the iner wall of ba sing sa I notated that there was a lot more people there and ba sing sa is a really big place and even I could tell it was getting a bit crowded" how could you tell" sokka asked " I could sense it plus somebody steeped on my foot" said toph.

Aang goes "this is what I wanted to talk to you all about I think I have an idea on how we can fix this problem and everyone can be happy in not going to lie and say this in going to be easy because its not but I think the end results will be amazing so are you ready to here this idea" but before Aang could say anything else katara said aang "can I talk to you for a moment " aang said "sure sweetie" "katara loudly said" well I don't know how to tell you this but I have a secret I have been keeping from you and I don't know if now is the right time but i'm pregnant ... surprise" and everyone in in that meeting room hared what katara said but Aang was speechless and then he had the biggest smile on his face and then aang gave katara the biggest hug in the world and a kiss and aang yells out "IM TO BE A FATHER" katara gose "I wanted to keep it a secret but is okay I bet everyone hared that anyway" and they walk back in the room and everyone has a smile on there face and they cant even believe it and everyone is congratulating then and zuko goes "welcome to the club with kids I be my angle izumi will be happy to have a new friend to play with" thanks zuko said katara and aang, but nobody has a bigger smile then sakka right now he is going to be an uncle and suki is going to be an anti. toph said "this is all very good but we need to get back to this meeting and then we can celebrant aang what was you going to say befor all the baby staff started" thanks toph I almost forget will as I was say we need a place where benders and non-benders from all the other nations and from all over the would can come together and live and thrive in peace and harmony and we can call it the united republic of nations and we can call the capital of this in land republic city but this is just the beginning... so what do you think ...


End file.
